


April, 1973

by threewalls



Series: Reincarnation drabbles [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Reincarnation, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiichirou meets Yutaka for the first time, the second time, and increasingly frequently thereafter.</p><p><i>"Hey! Wait up!"</i></p><p><i>A golden-haired gaijin from the-- gathering had followed him from the building. He was dressed comparatively sensibly, though darker and tighter than Tatsumi could stand to wear. Moonlight caught the glitter on his lips.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	April, 1973

APRIL, 1973

The night chill and dark was a welcome balm to Seiichirou's embarrassment. The previous year at university in Kyoto had apparently made him no less of a coward than he had been growing up in Nagasaki.

The student newspaper had mentioned a meeting for admissions of same-sex desire organised by the campus 'queer' association-- but his meagre courage had deserted him after one glance at the juxtaposition of sequins and a man's face. Seiichirou had fled, stammering excuses.

"Hey! Wait up!"

A golden-haired gaijin from the-- gathering had followed him from the building. He was dressed comparatively sensibly, though darker and tighter than Tatsumi could stand to wear. Moonlight caught the glitter on his lips.

Seiichirou's mouth felt dry; he looked away.

"Watari Yutaka."

"I'm sorry. I'm not like--" That-- you-- the lie was automatic and too easy. "I don't mean to offend you."

The man, Watari, laughed, but his smile was kind. "You said you were lost. Can I give you directions anywhere?"

Seiichirou asked after the Economics library-- another lie, though this one surprised him with its boldness. Watari pointed at the next building along the street, then walked Seiichirou over-- just in case he got lost again.

\---

JUNE, 1973

Seiichirou's class had been cancelled, so he went to buy coffee from a nearby cafeteria. He found himself distracted, yet again, by the few blonds in the crowd. However, this time, one of them was arguing loudly with a marked Osaka accent.

Watari looked straight at Seiichirou, and smiled, before returning to his tirade. Seiichirou thought it would be rude not to re-introduce himself.

Watari's friends seemed to all be engineers, not-- strange. A girl sitting beside Watari was just leaving and offered him her seat-- Seiichirou hesitated, but then set his briefcase down.

Perhaps making friends could be easy.

\---

MARCH, 1974

Yutaka's amicability was so confusing.

One afternoon listening to records had somehow become spending every Thursday afternoon alone with Yutaka in Seiichirou's tiny room. Sitting at his desk was discourteous-- so, Seiichirou cautiously joined Yutaka sitting on his bed.

When Yutaka had received some Godiva chocolates from an unwanted female Valentine, he offered them to Seiichirou. One month later, white roses had been delivered anonymously to Yutaka's laboratory. Their friendship had survived, but Seiichirou fretted.

One Thursday after that, they were listening to something Seiichirou could not remember-- their shoulders were touching.

"I like you," Seiichirou said. "Please, forgive me."

TBC.

MC  
16/03/05


End file.
